peacefandomcom-20200223-history
PeacePrayers
'''PLEASE ADD YOUR CONTENT BELOW! Wu Wei, meaning 'without action' Wabi sabi "...the beauty of things imperfect, impermanent, and incomplete." '''SURRENDER "What is the highest act a person can perform?" "Sitting in meditation." "Wouldn't that lead to inaction?" "It IS inaction." "Is action, then, inferior?" "Inaction gives life to actions. Without it they are dead." - - -Anthony de Mello, SJ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :Action rightly renounced brings freedom. :Action rightly performed brings freedom. :Either is better ... :Than mere shunning of Action. :-BhagavadGita- "Lord, make me an instrument of your peace. Where there is hatred, let me sow love, Where there is injury, pardon; Where there is doubt, faith; Where there is despair, hope; Where there is darkness, light; And where there is sadness; joy. O Divine Master, grant that I may not so much seek to be consoled as to console, to be understood as to understand, to be loved, as to love. For it is in giving that we receive, it is in pardoning that we are pardoned, and it is in dying that we are born to eternal life." - -- - ST FRANCIS of ASSISI "O God, give me I pray Thee, light on my right hand and light on my left hand and light above me, and light beneath me, O Lord increase light within me and give me light and illuminate me." + - + -- - ASCRIBED TO MUHAMMAD "Like a golden beacon signalling on a moonless night, Tao guides our passage through this transitory realm. In moments of darkness and pain remember all is cyclical. Sit quietly behind your wooden door: Spring will come again." - -- - LOY CHING YUEN @}>->-->--- ^ @}>->-->--- ^ @}>->-->--- ^ @}>->-->--- ^ @}>->-->--- "Meditation, then, is bringing the mind home." - -- -SOGYAL RINPOCHE ----<--<-{@ ---<--<-{@ ---<--<-{@ ---<--<-{@ ---<--<-{@ ---<--<-{@ "O Hidden Life vibrant in every atom; O Hidden Light! shining in every creature; O Hidden Love! embracing all in Oneness; May each who feels himself as one with Thee, Know he is also one with every other." - + -- - ANNIE BESANT '''NAVAJO PRAYER "With your feet i walk I walk with your limbs I carry forth your body For me your mind Your voice speaks for me Beauty is before me And beauty is behind me Above and below me hovers the beautiful I am surrounded by it I am immersed in it In my youth I am aware of it And in old age I shall walk quietly The beautiful trail." "At a certain point you say to the woods, to the -sea, to the mountains, the world. Now I am ready. Now I will stop and be wholly attentive. You empty yourself and wait, listening. After a time you hear it: there is nothing there. There is nothing but those things only, those created objects, discrete, growing or holding, or swaying, being rained on or raining, held, flooding or ebbing, standing, or spread. You feel the world's word as a tension, a hum, a single chorused note everywhere the same. This is it: this hum is the silence. The silence is all there is. It is the alpha and the omega. It is God's brooding over the face of the waters; it is the blended note of the ten thousand things, the whine of wings. You take a step in the right direction to pray to this silence, and even to address the prayer to "World". Distinctions blur. Quit your tents. Pray without ceasing." - - -- - Annie Dillard - -